


晋杰/《毒—烙印》6

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	晋杰/《毒—烙印》6

　　陈志杰坐在他的牢房里，他已经没法缩起腿了，他的肚子过大，已经九个月多了，就快要是预产期了，可是他一点都不想让这个孩子下来，却又想起那个总是在他不舒服的时候过来陪着他的警察，他有个可爱的女儿，得了血癌，需要他的血，那个狱警为了女儿来到北孔普雷做了个狱警，遇见了他，阿猜会在空余时间教他常用的泰语，到现在陈志杰已经可以学着和阿猜普通通话了，之前的也是有高晋教过一些的，但是现在，高晋已经多么久的没来见他了，大概是从那次高烧之后，他撑着自己的腹部，喘息开始有些沉重，牢房门突然被打开，阿猜奔了进来握住陈志杰的手，他疼得额头冒出点冷汗嘴唇泛白，他抬起头，脸色虚弱，突然的他抬起手扣住阿猜的后颈，那双眼睛里头如同闪耀星辰，他拉近阿猜与他之间的距离，声音轻的几乎听不见。

　　“可以吻我吗。”

　　这是上次陈志杰问阿猜学的一句话，他说这句话非常标准，泛白嘴角又勾起一抹笑，温柔又沉稳，阿猜低下头，看着怀里的男人，他奇特的身体让他在这里受尽侮辱，但是陈志杰却迟迟的没有被摧毁，阿猜感觉自己大概是受了蛊惑，他低下头，去亲吻陈志杰的唇，陈志杰也闭上眼睛，去享受这一刻的温情。

　　直到陈志杰嘴里发出一声有些难受的气音阿猜才反应过来松开了陈志杰，他手忙脚乱的拿起对讲机，陈志杰张大着嘴呼吸空气，他疼得难受，腹部一阵阵的宛如刀绞，亚光推着个轮椅就过来了将陈志杰接了上去送到监狱里头的一处看上去像是手术室的地方，路过阿猜的时候陈志杰突然伸出手拉住了阿猜。

　　“如果可以，我以后想跟你一起。”

　　陈志杰无声的做了口型，但是阿猜偏偏看懂了，因为前段日子里教陈志杰泰语时，陈志杰也教了他许多中文的念法，但是陈志杰教的最认真的却独独是这句，非要阿猜念的标准记得清晰，还要他看着口型就能辨认出，阿猜没有回应，陈志杰遍不松手，医生急得要命，陈志杰也疼得满额汗。

　　“好、可以！”

　　阿猜这才反应过来慌忙的说出这口音不甚标准的两句词，陈志杰突然笑了起来，然后松开手，被推进了手术室。

　　亚光神色复杂的看着阿猜，他像是个初次坠入情网的小伙子，但是陈志杰的眼神却也不像假的，陈志杰在监狱里艰难的寻到这一丝暖意便艰难的去拥住他可以理解，但阿猜却也仿佛着魔了一般的样子他却不理解。

　　可他怎么知道，当他看见陈志杰那即便历经折磨也清澈如初见时模样的眼睛，在他眼里多么的美丽，陈志杰始终强大灵活，从不因毒瘾和性瘾所困，他艰难的抗拒着这两种瘾，甚至开始因为莎戒烟的时候，阿猜都觉得自己是不是真的做错了，陈志杰曾经请求他弄掉他腰侧那个高晋留下的烙印，但他却害怕陈志杰出事便拒绝了。

　　等一切平安，我就去在身上纹他的中文名字。阿猜脸上带着点傻瓜一样的笑，看着那禁闭的手术门，陈志杰没有发出一点声音，他想，陈志杰大概是像烙印被贴在他腰上时，咬破了唇也不愿意发出声音吧。

　　陡然的一声婴儿哭啼从手术室里传出，高晋却出现在手术室门外，他身上套着一身无菌衣快速的走进了手术室里头，亚光也递过去了一件，阿猜穿上脚步有些沉的走了进去，那个男人躺在床上，下唇确实是咬破了的，他看见阿猜扬起唇角笑了起来，高晋回头看了阿猜一眼，他手里抱着那个孩子，脸上却也没之前那副冷酷样子，陈志杰颤抖着手想要去拿旁边台子上的什么东西，护士手疾眼快拿起来塞进一个袋子里扯着阿猜走了出去，阿猜有些疑惑的看着护士，护士却把那管子递给了阿猜，阿猜看了一眼发现是一管血，护士笑着看他。

　　“你运气挺好的，这位陈先生主动要求我们先抽一管脐带血的。”

　　阿猜突然有些哽了，他接过那袋子塞进警服内兜里面小心翼翼的唯恐它碎掉了，又走进手术室里，陈志杰已经睡着了，孩子被高晋抱着，他眼里似乎还有些纠结却又带着点喜悦，看见阿猜进来了，才吩咐。

　　“你带他回去牢房吧。”

　　阿猜沉默着上前，直接的抱起了陈志杰惹得医生们都有些许的不满，阿猜抱着陈志杰回到了牢房又去拿了看起来厚一点的毯子给陈志杰盖上，阿猜又感觉到小拇指被人勾着。

　　陈志杰那双漂亮的眼睛里带着笑，直直戳进阿猜的心里，陈志杰看着他，那双眼眨的缓慢，漂亮的仿佛闪烁着星子，陈志杰张开口，这次却实实在在的出了声。

　　“我说真的。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我以后想跟你一起。”

　　


End file.
